Gitchee Gitchee Bow
Gitchee Gitchee Bow is het lied van de groep PFT, geleid door Phineas Flynn en Ferb Fletcher. Het is de meest bekende serie lied en werd voor het eerst gezongen in "Flopsterren". De volledige versie van het nummer verscheen op de Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack (Niet verkrijgbaar in Nederland). Deze verlengde versie is ook te zien in de aflevering "Phineas en Ferb Cliptastische Top Tien", waarin het lied op 1 stond in de top 10. Songtekst "Flopsterren" versie : Phineas: Bow chicka bow wow! Candace: Dat is wat mijn liefje zegt! Phineas: Mauw mauw mauw! Candace: M'n hart gaat als een wilde! Phineas: Chicka chika chu wop! Candace: We zeggen nooit meer stop! Iedereen: Gitchee Gitchee Bow is ik hou van jou! : Phineas: Ik zeg: bow chicka bow wow! Candace: Dat is wat mijn liefje zegt! Phineas: Mauw mauw mauw! Candace: M'n hart gaat als een wilde! Phineas: Chika chika chu wop! Candace: We zeggen nooit meer stop! : Iedereen: Gitchee Gitchee Bow is ik hou van jou! Gitchee Gitchee Bow is ik hou van jou! Gitchee Gitchee Goo is... Ik hou van je baby, baby, baby! Ferb: Baby baby baby baby. Candace/Phineas: Gitchee Gitchee Bow is ik hou van jou! Volledige versie : Phineas: Bow chicka bow wow! Candace: Dat is wat mijn liefje zegt! Phineas: Mauw mauw mauw! Candace: M'n hart gaat als een wilde! Phineas: Chicka chika chu wop! Candace: We zeggen nooit meer stop! Iedereen: Gitchee Gitchee Bow is ik hou van jou! : Phineas: Mijn liefje heeft haar eigen lieve woordjes, ze praat als in een liefdeslied. Ik smelt als zij fluistert in mijn oortjes, ook al begrijp ik al haar woorden niet! Soms klikt het wat verwarrend, Ferbettes: Ooh! Phineas: dan wou ik dat ze wat directer was! Maar ik kom er toch altijd achter, Candace/Ferbettes: Achter! Phineas: want mijn woordenboek komt van pas! Iedereen: Luister wat ik bedoel! : Phineas: Bow chika bow wow! Ferbettes: Dat is wat mijn liefje zegt! Phineas: Mauw mauw mauw! Ferbettes: M'n hart gaat als een wilde! Phineas: (Oh) Chicka chika cho wop! Ferbettes: We zeggen nooit meer stop! Iedereen: Gitchee Gitchee Bow is ik hou van jou! : Phineas: Soms raak ik in de knel! Candace: Raak ik in de knel. Phineas: Maar ik red mezef wel! Candace: Red mezelf wel. Phineas: Zeg ik dat ik van haar hou... Ferbettes: Dat ik zo van haar hou! Phineas: Zegt zei, "Ik Gitchee Gitchee ook van jou" Candace/Ferbettes: Gitchee Gitchee ook van jou! Phineas: Gitchee Gitchee ook van jou! Candace/Ferbettes: Gitchee Gitchee ook van jou! Phineas: Weg met dat woordenboek! : Phineas: Bow chika bow wow! Candace/Ferbettes: Dat is wat mijn liefje zegt! Phineas: Mauw mauw mauw! Candace/Ferbettes: M'n hart gaat als een wilde! Phineas: Chicka chika chu wop! Candace/Ferbettes: Tot we zeggen stop! Iedereen: Gitchee Gitchee Bow is ik hou van jou! : Phineas: Ik zeg, bow chika bow wow Candace/Ferbettes: Dat is wat mijn liefje zegt! Phineas: Mauw mauw mauw! Candace/Ferbettes: M'n hart gaat als een wilde! Phineas: Chicka chicka chhu wop! Candace/Ferbettes: We zeggen nooit meer stop! Iedereen: Gitchee Gitchee Bow is ik hou van jou! Gitchee Gitchee Bow is ik hou van jou! Gitchee Gitchee Bow is... Ik hou van je baby, baby, baby! Ferb: Baby baby baby baby. Iedereen: Gitchee Gitchee Bow is ik hou van jou! Achtergrond Informatie * "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" (Flopsterren version, natuurlijk), "Today is Gonna be a Great Day" en "Perry het Vogelbekdier" waren de eerste liedjes die geschreven werden.Piper's Picks TV #031. * Toen Disney dit lied hoorden, vroegen ze Dan Povenmire en Jeff "Swampy" Marsh of ze een lied voor elke afleveringen kunnen schrijven.http://www.nationalledger.com/cgi-bin/artman/exec/view.cgi?archive=27&num=21812 * Toen het lied werd geschreven, Phineas zei de woorden langzaam en formuleerde het als "chicka chicka choo wah". Maar toen Phineas het lied zong, hij veranderde het in "chicka-chicka, choo wap" om het te laten rijmen op "stop". * Phineas wou dat het een 'niets zegende' tekst werd. * Ferb zingt zijn regel in een diepe basstem,en spreekt de woorden als "Babe-ah babe-ah babe-ah babe-ah" (in de Engelse en Spaanse versies; overige talen doen dit niet). * Gedurende de aflevering "Flopsterren", was een van Phineas' zijn stappen om een nummer 1 wonder te maken "(lied gespeeld als) lift muziek", dat is een van de meest voorkomende manieren waarop dit wordt weergegeven in andere afleveringen. *In "Phineas en Ferb Cliptastische Top Tien" werd op dit lied het meest gestemd en stond zo op nummer #1. Songwriters *Jon Colton Barry *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Dan Povenmire Herhaling The song is heard very often in the show, making it a running gag. The episodes where it has been heard are: :*'I Scream, You Scream': When Perry is sitting in Doofenshmirtz's waiting room, the elevator music plays. :*'I, Brobot': Dr. Doofenshmirtz can be heard singing along to the song on the radio in his crane. It can also be heard in elevator music form in the same episode when Agent P gets in the Chimney-vator. :*'Toy to the World': Can be heard as elevator music in the hardware store at the Googolplex Mall. :*'Greece Lightning': At the beginning of the movie at the the Abandoned Movie Theater, the elevator music version can be heard. :*'The Flying Fishmonger': When Candace calls Stacy in the mall, the song can be heard as elevator music. :*'Hail Doofania!': Major Monogram sings the ending of the song waiting for Perry the Platypus, and Carl joins him on the final verse. :*'Out of Toon': The aliens from the Captain Implausible show speak some of the nonsense lyrics as if it was their language. :*'The Chronicles of Meap': When Mitch is rambling, Candace controls the baseball on the ground, and whistles the first line of the song. :*'Oh, There You Are, Perry': Marty the Rabbit Boy plays part of the song on his musical blender in an attempt to cheer Candace up. :*'Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown': The song, voted #1 on the countdown, is played in extended form to undo the effects of Doofenshmirtz's hypnotic song. :*'Isabella and the Temple of Sap': In Poofenplotz's flashback, one of the songs played in the background is Gitchee Gitchee Goo as elevator music. :*'Candace's Big Day': When Doofenshmirtz is in the elavator, Gitchee Gitchee Goo can be heard as elavator music. Referenties Category:Songs